


Gotta Stay High to Forget I’m Missing You

by demvolleyballhomos



Category: Haikyuu!!, haikyuu
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Drugs, Gay, I’m not gonna make this triggering dw, M/M, Mentions of other ships, Oikawa is a lightweight, Partying, clubs, demvolleyballhomos, idk where the story is going exactly, iwaizumi is in a gang, maybe smut at some point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demvolleyballhomos/pseuds/demvolleyballhomos
Summary: Iwaizumi Hajime was born into a gang, but he doesn’t really love the gig. He makes money with his dad and deals drugs at clubs, but besides that, he’s really not into it. He wears his tattoo with pride and loves the family he has, as well as his motorcycle, but he hates being in a constant state of anxiety.Oikawa Tooru is in college and was pretty sheltered as a child but his best friends, Matsukawa and Hanamaki drag him to parties and clubs. At a club one night, a shady yet beautiful man makes a drug deal with Oikawa’s idiot friends, and Oikawa decides to play along.In which Iwaizumi is a dangerous influence but hates it and Oikawa falls into his lifestyle. When Iwaizumi tries to protect Oikawa, he falls into a horrible habit of getting high and hanging with the people Iwa was trying to get him away from.*not trying to romanticize drugs or addiction, it’s a real thing and if you or someone you know struggles with it, be safe and take care of yourself and your loved ones.Instagram: demvolleyballhomos, hmu if you wanna talk <3
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, IwaOi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/ Iwaizumi Hajime, Oikawa/Iwaizumi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, daisuga
Kudos: 20





	1. Two Idiots and a Lightweight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa is a lightweight and also super gay. Everyone is gay. That's all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi is hot in black leather. Someone draw that for me please.

Oikawa sighed as he watched his two idiot friends grind on each other, surrounded by bumping house music and bright lights (as well as other people). Hanamaki slurred his “hell yeah babe!” as his boyfriend started really throwing it back. Shaking his head, Oikawa pardoned himself to get a drink (he was definitely going to need a little more alcohol if he was going to make it through the night) and made his way through the club towards the bar. He didn’t really enjoy partying too much- Matsukawa and Hanamaki often wound up getting hammered, leaving Oikawa with unnecessary amounts of anxiety... he didn't hate it necessarily but it was always a blur of trying to find and uber, remembering his own address, and making sure he hadn’t lost his wallet. As he took a seat he thought sourly to himself: _If I’m such a lightweight and all I wind up doing is third wheeling those two idiots, why do I always go out with them?_ He shrugged at the thought.

A shorter man with black hair asked for his order and with a strong struggle of morals, he asked for just a water. Oikawa opened his phone while he waited and opened his maps, screen shorting his own address in hopes of diminishing the possibility of forgetting again. The bartender slid over his water before going to take more orders when a low voice materialized next to Oikawa.

“Oya oya... Isn’t it Tooru!” The man bellowed, slapping a hand on the brunette’s shoulder. He yelped and jolted, settling his breath and heart rate once he recognized his friend Kuroo.

“God, Kuroo, you scared the living shit out of me,” Oikawa scowled.

“My dude, tell me why it’s only 10 pm and all you’re drinking is water?” Kuroo bumped his shoulder lightly.

Oikawa shook his head. “Hanamaki and Matsukawa are already trashed. Someone’s gotta look out for them.” He took a swig from his glass, the icy water stinging it’s way down his throat. “They’ll wind up dead eventually. They’re glad they have yours truly looking out for them.” Oikawa flashed a grin and gestured to himself when he said 'yours truly'.

Kuroo didn’t seem to think so. He whistled, “Daichi, hit me with two mimosas!” The bartender returned with a grin and got to work.

“Kuroo, you hate mimosas,” Oikawa deadpanned.

“Sure do. But someone here considers them their favorite drink.” The tall man flashed a cocky smile to his friend who only deepened his scowl. Daichi came back with the drinks to which Oikawa begrudgingly took into the palm of his hand. Kuroo paid the bartender and continued to make conversation. He nagged Oikawa about easing up and having more fun until he had finished both of the gifted drinks. Once he was feeling the alcohol, he gave a drunken nod and allowed Kuroo to pull Oikawa back towards his idiot friends, who were now accompanied by another man.

 _Holy fucking SHIT is he real???_ Oikawa’s mind reeled as he glanced the stranger up and down. He wore all black but his shoulders and biceps were _very_ much showing, the shadows accenting his build (which could only be classified by Oikawa as muscular and hot as fuck). He had a jawline sharp enough to cut through Oikawa’s ego and a grin that quite literally stole the breath from his lungs.

“Oho? Who’s this?” he faintly heard Kuroo ask the stranger. Oikawa noticed a tattoo on his right shoulder but it was a little too dark and chaotic in the club to figure out what it was. The alcohol cursing through his body didn't make it easy to exactly focus on it either.

“The name’s Iwaizumi,” the man greeted smoothly. _Swoon_. “You guys asked for two tabs, did you want four?”

Oikawa’s heart stopped before he snapped to reality. He glared at Hanamaki. “What??” Oikawa hissed.

“We’re at an EDM club, Tooru! Lighten up, it’s just for fun!” He defended, sliding Iwaizumi (who was watching the tall brunette carefully) the money.

“You’re not going to snitch or anything, right?” Matsukawa whined, looping his arm around his boyfriend. Oikawa felt his blood boil and then freeze, shivers attacking his veins and pooling in his stomach. Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow.

“No no! I just- do you think that’s really a good idea. I mean-“

“No one’s forcing you to do anything, Tooru, was it?” Iwaizumi chipped in.

At the sound of his first name on the blindingly attractive drug dealer’s lips, Oikawa’s nerves exploded against his will. Oikawa wasn't opposed necessarily, he just always thought too much on how they were all gonna get home. 

“I don’t know, man, an acid trip might actually force this idiot to enjoy himself and just party for once,” Kuroo argued, earning another scowl from the ‘idiot’. Iwaizumi laughed an angelic sound, giving each of the boys a tab. He offered one to Oikawa.

“Up to you, of course.”

Oikawa took a deep, shaky breath and thought his throat was completely sealed shut. He watched his friends throw the tab into their mouths and within a few moments start to laugh and look around them with wonder. Kuroo cleared his throat and shook his head for a bit. Every single atom in his body said _probably not a good idea_ but the stranger’s angelic eyes and warm body suddenly so close to his said _try it, live a little_. With a forced gulp, Oikawa extended his arm and took the tablet. He opened his phone to the lock screen, which he had made the screenshot of his address. He gave the phone to Iwaizumi.

“As long as we all get home tonight,” Oikawa spoke in a hushed tone.

The man laughed, taking Oikawa’s phone gently. “You will. Promise. Now enjoy yourself, Tooru.”

Without another moment of hesitation, he popped it into his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to relay it as Oikawa isn't like being forced to do anything. He does the things he does consentually, he's just kind of a baby about it sometimes ya know? Like he has fun he's just nervous sometimes.


	2. Foreshadowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa sort of has a bad trip but Iwaizumi is a good person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi's pov

“He’s fine guys, give him some space, God,” Iwaizumi grumbled. He looked down at the tall and lanky man, whose eyelashes were impossibly long. Despite the sweat, his skin gleamed with perfection. Honestly, who the hell was naturally this gorgeous ??

“Oikawaaaa I wanna go homeee,” Hanamaki whined, crouched and in his friend’s face. Iwaizumi knew the last thing he needed was more noise and stimulus after the bad experience Oikawa just had, but he didn’t know these people enough to order them around. Kuroo was asleep against the wall of the alley and Iwa began to wish he was asleep too. He opened Oikawa’s phone to read the time was 3:06 in the morning. He sighed for the millionth time that night.

Oikawa made a short hum but otherwise didn’t respond. His eyes were watery and Iwa couldn’t help but think he looked like a child.

At first, Oikawa had been enthused greatly by the drug, laughing and spinning to the music. Iwaizumi had held his hand and danced with him, their sweat bouncing off of each other. Time and space warped along with the trap music but Iwaizumi couldn’t take his eyes off of the beautiful man he had just met. His eyes sparkled and his body moved perfectly; his hips swayed along to the bass and it took everything Iwa had to not pull the man as close as he possibly could. Everything was beyond amazing until Oikawa started to come down from the high. Before he started to panic, Oikawa and Iwaizumi had their hands all over each other, wherever they so pleased to put them. The mood changed suddenly when Oikawa’s tasteful touches became a death grip on Iwaizumi’s arm. His breathing quickened and jumbled nonsense began to pour from his mouth. Iwaizumi had grabbed him and pulled him outside before the panic truly started to set in. He couldn’t help but feel horribly guilty as he held Oikawa and ran his fingers through his hair.

Oikawa took a while to calm down, as well as a lot of water (bless Daichi’s good hospitality).

“Guys, seriously, a little room,” Iwa urged, crouching back down to offer Oikawa more water. He only shook his head.

“‘m okay,” he mumbled, blinking a few times to clear his vision.

Iwaizumi sighed again. “Now that he’s calm you guys can call an uber. A good night’s sleep and plenty of water should work. He’ll be okay.”

When no one moved to call the uber, Iwaizumi sighed yet again. He opened Oikawa’s phone again before holding it out to him. “Password?”

“Ouchie,” Oikawa whined at the light in his face but he put in his password anyway. Iwa called in an uber, using the address from the lock screen. Hanamaki shook Kuroo awake as the car pulled up.

Iwaizumi helped Oikawa up, wrapping his arm around him to guide him. “Wallet is in my back pocket,” he told Iwa slowly. He nodded and reached for it, cursing to himself that Oikawa also had a nice ass.

Once all the idiots were in the car, he handed the money to the uber. He flashed his tattoo to the man. “They get home safely, you hear me?”

The man widened his eyes and then nodded quickly. Iwa nodded back with a simple “good.”

He put his contact into Oikawa’s phone and handed it to Kuroo, along with Oikawa’s wallet, through the window. “I put my number in there. Anything happens, call me.”

He nodded sleepily and put the phone in his lap. Iwaizumi watched carefully as the car pulled out of the parking lot. He stood for a moment, just breathing and thinking a million things at once.

“I thought I told you I didn’t want that sort of business in my club,” Daichi’s voice came from behind him. _Shit_.

“Daichi-san, I am incredibly tired and I would like to just go home,” Iwa growled lowly. The older man glared at him as a response. “What do you want? I helped ‘em out at least ! They’ll be fine.”

“I told you that if you and your buddies wanted to come hang out around here that they couldn’t keep making trouble for me or anyone else. I don’t want to have to ban you from here completely,” Daichi said with a chilled temper. When angry, the man possessed a scary calm that would make anyone nervous. Iwaizumi attempted to ignore the chill that ran down his back and settled in his toes.

“I don’t think you have the business telling me what to do,” he purred. Daichi raised his eyebrows and shook his head disappointedly.

“Watch it, Bloodhound,” was all he said before turning and heading back inside. Iwa heard the click of the lock as he also turned away towards his motorcycle. He rubbed his shoulder, his hand grazing over the tattoo of the bloody hound that rested on his skin as his mind went back to Oikawa.

 _What a mess_ , he cursed inwardly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa was feeling mild discomfort, he wasn't overdosing or anything. I wanna make that clear :)


	3. Calling Mom for Backup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga is still mom in this AU of course.
> 
> Oikawa's POV

“Oikawa, do we need to remind you what happened last time?”

With a pout, the taller man crossed his arms. “I know but I need to see that gorgeous man again. You wouldn’t understand it Makki-chan!”

“I’m calling Sugawara-“

“N-no!! Don’t do that!!” Oikawa pounced on his friend as the traitor reached for his phone. “No tattling on me in my own apartment !!”

“It’s- for your- own good!” He argued as the nuisance of a man grabbed at him. When Oikawa succeeded in capturing Hanamaki’s phone, he grinned victoriously. His grin faded when he noticed Hanamaki now had Oikawa’s phone in hand.

They started to rustle again, Oikawa’s fear spiking when he heard the phone ringing. Hanamaki released a terrible laugh.

“Uh... hello?”

Both of the boys froze, neither of them daring to breathe. Hanamaki started at Oikawa who’s face had paled completely. He looked down at the phone and realized the contact name on the call: “Iwaizumi Hajime”.

“MAKKI-CHAN WHAT ARE YOU-“

“SHUT UP TOORU!!”

“AHHH TURN IT OFF! END IT!”

Iwaizumi’s voice barely cut through the noise. “Jesus why are you yelling-“

Oikawa grabbed the phone and brought it closer to his mouth, now speaking at a normal volume. “Sorry Iwaizumi! Uhm, didn’t mean to call you!”

“Oh that makes more sense. Are you with Hanamaki and his boyfriend?”

Oikawa could barely breathe. Why was he trying to make such subtle conversation? Oikawa decided now was not the time to be flustered. He had to play it cool “Yes! We’re all besties so of course we hang out all the time~”

There was a hum of amusement over the phone. “You guys should come up to the Bloody Hound tonight. A special show is scheduled; I think you guys would enjoy it.”

It was Hanamaki’s turn to grab the phone. His eyes had gone wide, interest sparkling in his eyes and voice. “Sure thing Iwaizumi! An invitation to the Bloody Hound is not one we could refuse.”

Oikawa returned a puzzled look to his friend who waved him off.

“Sounds good, see you guys there then,” and with that, Iwaizumi hung up.

“WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED-“

“I don’t know Tooru! But it was obviously fate because you’re going to get to see him again,” Hanamaki barked back with light laughter. Oikawa wished his heart rate would go back to normal.

Matsukawa emerged from the guest room, his hair a mess from the nap he had been enjoying before he was rudely woken up. He yawned and looked at the two flustered boys on the couch. “What the hell is going on in here?”

“Iwaizumi invited us to the Dirty Dog or something-“

“Bloody Hound, Tooru. It’s invite only. You have to have connections to get in,” Hanamaki clarified, excitement dancing on his words.

“Holy shit are you sure that’s a good idea? That place is crazy,” Matsukawa bit his lip and looked at Oikawa. “Tooru’s not exactly good at handling those types of... things.”

“I’ll be fine! I’ll just stick to alcohol this time,” Oikawa promised. “I have to see Iwaizumi again. He’s literally a man hand crafted by God himself.”

At that, the couple gave in, pushing Oikawa into his room.

“Don’t take 2 hours to get ready this time!” Hanamaki scolded, only receiving a wink and peace sign from Oikawa as he disappeared inside his lair of hair and face products.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE WHEN THEY'RE GOOFY WITH EACH OTHER AWH MY BOIS  
> Also Oikawa is so cute when he's flustered ack  
> Also also, sorry this one is short, I like to write a lot of short chapters because I am personally horrible at reading long blocks of text bc of my adhd lmaooo
> 
> instagram: demvolleyballhomos


	4. The Bloody Hound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to the Bloody Hound, which is Iwaizumi's gang's main hang out joint. Invite only and super spicy ;)
> 
> Oikawa's POV

Although he wasn’t the best at partying, he could damn well dress the part. Black; Oikawa remembered vividly the outfit Iwaizumi had worn when they met: chains and leather. Oikawa slipped his skinny (yet very toned) legs through his favorite black ripped jeans, which hugged his legs and hips perfectly. He added a chain to loop around his right hip, finding satisfaction in the jingly noise it made whenever he took a step. He wore a black crop top with a silver alien head on the back, relishing the obvious amount of midriff it showed.

Next was face and hair- Oikawa made sure to use his best face and hair products and routines, his curls at their finest, and just a tad of eyeliner. For fun, he drew a small ‘x’ under his left eye, right above the cheekbone. Cologne and deodorant were always a must of course. He beamed at his reflection, indulging in a mirror selfie for his snapchat story captioned “partying tonight (*ゝω・)ﾉ”.

“Stop snapchatting and let’s go Oikawa!” Matsukawa shouted from the living room.

“Coming~~” he called, emerging from his bedroom, smiling to himself because Matsukawa was always one of the first people to view his story. “Do you think I should also put fishnets on? I was torn on if i should or not but-“

“You’re wearing enough of a statement, Tooru,” Hanamaki responded, grabbing his arm and pulling him out of his apartment. He pouted but followed their steed anyway.

On the way, they informed Oikawa of a few tips he should know:

1\. The Bloody Hound was a haven for gang and criminal activity. The crowd would not be what they were used to.

2\. Don’t be annoying or rude to anyone with a leather jacket.

3\. Don't be annoying or rude. Period.

4\. Don’t take drugs from strangers.

5\. Stick to Iwaizumi. What he says, goes.

 _Easy enough_. Oikawa thought as they stepped into a cab. He teased Matsukawa about his undeniable snapchat obsession; as much as he busted Oikawa's balls about snapchatting all the time, Matsu was just as bad as him. After a 20 minute cab ride, Hanamaki took this round of paying the driver.

Hanamaki was wearing his normal club outfit- jeans and a tshirt, but this time he added a black belt. Matsukawa wore a teal v neck accompanied by a black Adidas windbreaker, white stripes lining the sleeves. He put on his favorite black joggers which he had stolen from Oikawa ages ago and never returned. Oikawa allowed it because they looked good on him and Matsukawa had a terrible sense of fashion. 

They walked down the block, turning towards a building that looked like your average bar. It definitely had the ‘gang’ aesthetic, Oikawa mused; the sign was blood red, crafted along with a wolf with baring teeth. The kanine looked like it was going to pounce, it’s tail wrapped to the right side. The windows were tinted so you couldn’t see inside, and the parking lot was full of motorcycles along with a few small suvs and trucks. The doors were made of black wood along with the rest of the building. 

Oikawa sent a text to Iwa:

We’re here ! Should we come in?

Iwa messages back after a moment:

No, wait for me to come out.

So they waited until Iwaizumi came outside, pushing the doors open and gesturing them to come inside. His eyes glided over Oikawa effortlessly and without shame, sending a warm tingle down his body. Hanamaki wiggled his eyebrows at Oikawa as they walked in.

Inside, it was dark and lit with mostly red lighting. Hanamaki had been right- many of them were wearing black leather; the same hound from the sign outside was featured on the back. On the sleeve there was a set of fangs, and some had drops of blood ironed on as well. Oikawa noticed that not all of them had the same number. 

Iwaizumi fell in step next to Oikawa, nodding that they were going towards the bar. The counter was black but lit with a red led light. The boys followed him, Matsukawa whispering something into his boyfriend’s ear which caused him to chuckle. 

“No secrets, you fiends,” Oikawa complained. 

“Oh we were just agreeing that you look like a puppy in awe,” Hanamaki cooed. The brunette made a sour face at him, mouthing ‘cocksucker’ to him who only returned another laugh. 

When they took a seat at the bar, Iwaizumi offered to buy them their first round of drinks. 

“That would be wonderful, Iwa-chan, considering that it’s always me ordering drinks for these idiots,” Oikawa gratefully accepted.

“Iwa-chan ?!” he responded, whipping his head towards the taller man. Oikawa’s cheeks burned red at the realization that he had automatically bestowed the nick name to Iwaizumi.

“He abbreviates everyone’s name. I think he can’t handle not giving someone an annoying nickname,” Hanamaki chirped.

“Well Iwaizumi is long!” Oikawa defended. “Also don’t lie, you love being called Makki-chan!”

”I definitely do not,” he clapped back. 

“Tooru, if you don’t want to be sent into next week, you better keep that trash name out of your mouth,” Iwaizumi scolded. 

“Wow Iwa-chan, that’s harsh!” Iwa’s eyes darkened as he glared at the man, warning him silently to knock it off. Oikawa’s blood ran warm at the gesture, cursing at his perverted mind for thinking it was insanely hot. 

“Oya! Who would’ve thought Tooru would be here,” the bartender budged in. Oikawa looked up, startled again to see Kuroo standing in black jeans and a jacket of his own. 

“ _Kuroo_??” Oikawa exclaimed, thinking the moment felt oddly familiar. “You’re part of the Bloody Hound?”

“Yeah, it only happened recently though. I make a mean mixed drink and they hired me. The deal was that I had to join the gang to work here,” he explained as if it was perfectly normal. 

“But when-“

”You acted like you didn’t know who Iwaizumi was,” Matsukawa cut Oikawa off. 

“Yeah, I did that because I didn’t want Oikawa to really know because I thought he’d judge.” Oikawa made an incredulous expression. “No offense, bro, but you’re hella judgey.”

”I am not!”

”Yeah well anyway, guess there’s no point in pretending now,” he laughed easily, taking everyone’s orders. Oikawa noticed he didn’t need to take Iwaizumi’s; he knew exactly what he wanted: Jack Daniels with a little bit of ice. Oikawa’s breath hitched as he watched the gorgeously tanned male drain the glass. He suddenly felt a little shy about his mimosa. 

“It suits you,” Iwaizumi chuckled as if he knew what Oikawa was thinking. 

“Well I came here to party and I can’t really get that drunk off of mimosas,” Oikawa muttered. Kuroo slid him another drink; it smelled strong, causing Oikawa to eye his sly friend.

“It’s a Vodka cranberry, I think you’ll like it,” he tapped a bottle of vodka with his finger with a smile. Oikawa shrugged and took a sip.

”Uwa!! This is so good!” Everyone around him was amused by the expression on his face but he didn’t seem to care. Oikawa pleasantly drank the whole thing but soon realized he had been right- he felt it much more than he did his normal mimosa.

”So what’s this special show you mentioned, Iwaizumi?” Hanamaki asked as he drank.

”You’ll see,” Iwaizumi said playfully with a grin on his lips, leaving Oikawa glad his cheeks were already hot from the alcohol. He didn’t question when Kuroo slid him over another drink.

The music begun to play louder as women and men alike strutted in. They were all wearing black of course, and the men were insanely built- chiseled even. They wore very little clothing, showing off their builds. Oikawa wouldn’t lie- the women were hot too, all dressed in black lingerie. Oikawa’s jaw dropped when he noticed the men and women climbing on top of the tables, the bar, and stripper poles that he hadn’t noticed before.

”Strippers?!” Oikawa exclaimed while everyone else in the bar whooped and hollered. Iwaizumi chuckled again, resting his hand on Oikawa’s shoulder.

”If you want a private dance, all you have to do is ask,” he whispered in his ear. Oikawa’s entire body pulsed as he looked at the other man. How was he supposed to tell him while yes the strippers were hot, he was really attracted to Iwaizumi?

Oikawa turned away and took up his third drink, mumbling something about untimely chiseled men. Hanamaki and Matsukawa joined the action, grinding along with the dancers.

”Not interested?” Iwaizumi questioned.

“Unfortunately, no,” Oikawa mumbled. “Not nearly as interesting as you...” He trailed off, building the courage to look at Iwaizumi again. His vision was getting fuzzy- he had now drank almost five of those damn good vodka cranberries. Iwaizumi had only a few glasses of whiskey, but he seemed to be feeling it a bit too. 

“Is that so?” He practically purred, looking Oikawa in the eyes.

”Mm yess,” the brunette drawled, leaning towards Iwa. “Kiss me.”

And surprisingly, Iwa did, closing the space between him and connecting their lips, immediately running his tongue over his teeth. Oikawa moaned softly, forgetting that there were plenty of people around them. When they broke, Oikawa’s eyes were half closed still, his cheeks burning. Iwaizumi flashed him a winner’s grin, running his hand through Oikawa’s hair. “I find you interesting too.”

Iwa then grabbed his hand and brought him over to where everyone was dancing. Hanamaki wiggled his eyebrows over at Oikawa again, who laughed loudly and shamelessly as he rocked his body along with Iwaizumi’s. He actually looked flustered when Oikawa slid his hips against Iwa’s. It felt like they danced for hours or minutes- Oikawa really couldn’t tell. They moved together, Iwaizumi’s lips finding Oikawa’s every once and a while. Oikawa felt himself melting against the other man’s touch, relishing in his body heat and scent. 

The night began to calm down and after sweating for a while, Oikawa sobered up a bit. Iwaizumi went back over to the bar while Matsukawa and Hanamaki met Oikawa by a table. 

“You seem to be having a wonderful night, Tooru,” Hanamaki smirked. 

“Oh gosh, Makki-chan, I can’t believe this is even real!” Oikawa practically drooled over his words. “I’m going to go outside and get some air, if Iwa-chan asks.”

They nodded and told him to be careful, returning their attention towards each other while Oikawa walked outside. He took a large inhale of the city’s crisp air. 

“Enjoying yourself?” a low voice cut through. Oikawa turned to see a large man, thick in muscle. 

“I am~ Are you?” Oikawa responded with his normal friendliness, remembering not to be annoying or rude. 

“I suppose,” the large man shrugged. 

_This is kinda awkward_ , Oikawa pointed out in his mind. “What’s your name?”

”Ushijima Wakatoshi,” he greeted.

”Oikawa Tooru, nice to meet you!” Oikawa bit his lip inwardly; he hated awkward interactions. 

“I think I would have a little more fun if iI had someone to do something with me,” the man said slowly, pulling a bag out of his pocket. “Just a pill, of course, but it’s strong. You’d let your mind go and be able to enjoy yourself at its max potential.”

Oikawa cocked his head a bit, confused. He then realized by ‘someone’ the man was extending some sort of invitation. “I’m not really into stuff like that, so I’ll pass-“

”Oh I really insist. It’ll make you feel so good, Tooru.”

Oikawa was officially creeped out, realizing the doors to the bar were being blocked by the larger man. He furrowed his brow. “I politely decline, but thank you~” He tried again, heading towards the doors. Ushijima put his hands on Oikawa’s wrist. 

“It would be rude to decline such an offer-“

”What’s your problem?” Oikawa’s patience broke and he shouted, pushing him off his wrist. “I said no. Leave me alone.”

Oikawa pushed passed him and headed back inside, bumping into Iwaizumi as he did so. Ushijima watched closely, a strange but unseen gleam in his eye. 

“Jesus you idiot- what the hell were you doing?”

”I just wanted some air, Iwa-chan and then this guy was trying to get me to take some pill or something-“

”Did you take it ?!” Iwaizumi practically yelled. Oikawa shook his head, no and watched the alarm immediately fade from his face. “Be careful around here,” he muttered, putting his hands through Oikawa’s hair. He seemed to enjoy doing that, Oikawa noticed. 

“Of course Iwa-chan! I’m a big boy, I can handle myself!” Oikawa laughed. 

“Asshole knock it off with that nick name,” Iwaizumi complained. 

“Nope! It’s been bestowed upon you so there’s nothing you can do~” Iwaizumi shook his head, somehow not actually minding the playful name. 

“You’re a handful,” Iwaizumi said through a smile. Oikawa beamed, wrapping his arms around Iwa, laying his head against his shoulder. It felt so right, being close with Iwaizumi. 

“Can we make this a common thing?” Oikawa asked. “I mean like us hanging out and going places and partying and stuff.”

”I don’t see why not,” Iwaizumi mumbled into his hair, trying desperately to hide his smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried making it like The Whyte Wyrm from Riverdale. I hope I did a good job at doing so- I want this to be fantasy not actually a real depiction of gangs at all lolol


End file.
